La continuité des choses
by Dom Domino
Summary: Harry déteste Draco, Draco déteste Harry. Tout est normal. Tout coule de source. Même quand ils couchent ensemble. Ils sont ennemis, ils se le doivent. C'est la continuité des choses.


Salut salut!

Je poste cet OS en vitesse. C'est vraiment pas une oeuvre d'art, je le trouve franchement... Je sais pas, bizarre, répétitif. Il m'a un peu fait tourner en bourrique, en fait. Mais je pense que ce sont les personnages qui veulent ça.

Donc voilà, un HPDM (DMHP en fait, mais j'aime pas écrire ça :p) que j'ai écrit en à peine trois jours et que j'ai corrigé moi-même. S'il reste quelques fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, que je règle ça :)

Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont l'entière propriété de JK Rowling.

Bonne lecture! o/

* * *

Il est souvent dit qu'il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour. Qu'on peut, à tout moment, basculer de l'un à l'autre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sans y prêter attention. On pourrait tomber amoureux par accident, en faisant un pas de trop dans la direction de la personne en face de nous.

Mais certains sont incapables de marcher droit.

Cette histoire n'a pas de début précis. Elle n'a pas de but, ni même un quelconque message à véhiculer. Cette histoire n'est même pas belle : elle est à leur image.

Ce n'est pas une histoire d'amour : c'est l'histoire de leur haine.

* * *

La bataille finale avait été sanglante, meurtrière et infiniment violente. Tous en avaient attendu le dénouement avec désespoir, épuisés par les combats et les mois d'attente angoissée. Tant les Mangemorts que les combattants de la Lumière ne voulaient plus qu'une chose : que tout cela cesse enfin.

Et Voldemort tua Harry Potter.

Poudlard sombra en quelques instants dans un état semi comateux, tous les combattants du Bien étaient enlisés, dévastés. L'espoir était mort, ils étaient perdus.

Pire que tout ça: le monde de Draco Malfoy venait de se casser la gueule.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, le jeune homme comprenait peu à peu ce que la victoire de son camp impliquait. Le monde sorcier allait entrer dans une phase de purification, d'extermination. Ils allaient devoir tuer des gens par centaines, par milliers, même. Le Lord Noir allait s'installer totalement dans son manoir, dans la maison de son enfance. Il allait torturer et tuer des Moldus à même les tapis qu'il avait foulés à quatre pattes dans ses premières années. Le règne de la terreur commençait, et Draco comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il avait suivi ses parents pour leur éviter la mort, mais ce monde-là n'était définitivement pas son objectif.

Il en voulu alors à Potter d'être mort comme un débile, juste en se présentant devant Voldemort. Il s'était vendu, merde ! Il avait abandonné tous ceux qui tenaient à lui et qui devaient être sauvés. Potter était un putain d'enfoiré de lâche !

Et alors que Neville Londubat tranchait la tête de Nagini, Harry Potter se réveilla.

Et Draco éclata de rire au milieu du combat reprenant déjà, heureux de vivre et impatient de connaître la véritable issue de cette guerre sans fin.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle bondée, les survivants pleuraient les morts, les vivants, le stress et la joie. La grande majorité ne savaient en réalité même pas pourquoi ils pleuraient, mais ça soulageait, alors tout allait bien.

Parmi eux, coupé du monde, Harry était perdu. Il ne réalisait pas encore que tout était terminé, que sa longue croisade contre les forces du Mal avait pris fin. Il était complètement paumé, incapable de savoir ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant. Il avait sauvé le monde, qu'était-il censé faire, après ça ?

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, dans tous les sens du terme : Ginny venait d'apparaitre devant lui, le visage baigné de larmes chaudes. Elle se jeta sur lui et le serra à l'en étouffer avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

Il allait épouser Ginny, naturellement. C'est ce qu'il devait faire. Et il deviendrait Auror, aussi. Et ils auraient de beaux enfants. Voilà, c'était ça, sa vie. La vie d'un Sauveur. C'était l'évidence, ce que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse, parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps. Pourquoi avait-il douté ?

Il resserra sa prise sur le corps doux de Ginny. Il était heureux. Il _devait_ être heureux.

* * *

Draco était monté dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande, tentant d'échapper aux pleurs de la Grande Salle. Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec les démonstrations sentimentales, alors là, c'était le bouquet.

Il songea quelques instants à son ami pris au piège de son propre sortilège. Quel idiot. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir de la peine pour celui qui l'avait suivi sans jamais lui faillir depuis qu'il le connaissait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se recueillait dans ce couloir vide. C'était un crétin fidèle, il lui devait bien ça.

Des pas résonnaient un peu plus loin et se rapprochaient doucement. Il s'en fichait : il ne comptait pas fuir son sort. Il irait à Azkaban, en bon Mangemort qu'il était. Il était fatigué par ces derniers mois de bataille, de torture et de mort. Alors fuir le monde entier n'était définitivement pas dans ses projets.

Finalement, ce fut Potter qui apparut non loin de lui, s'arrêtant à quelques pas à peine de son corps immobile face au mur nu. Il ne s'en étonna même pas, Potter apparaissait toujours à un moment ou à un autre dans les tournants de sa vie. Alors qu'il soit là à l'instant où sa vie prenait fin, c'était naturel, évident, indispensable.

« Ça va, Malfoy ?

- C'est évident que tout va bien, Potter. Enfin, quelle question débile.

- Oui bon d'accord, c'est nul comme entrée en matière.

- Une entrée en matière ? Tu comptes avoir une _conversation_ avec moi ? Moi qui croyais qu'on avait évité l'apocalypse, voilà qu'elle revient.

- Oh la ferme, Malfoy. La guerre est finie, on n'est plus ennemis, tu sais. »

BOUM. Plus ennemis ? Comment ça, plus ennemis ?

Non. Non non non non non. Potter ne pouvait pas le lâcher comme ça, lui dire qu'il n'était plus rien.

Parce que c'était bien ce qu'il faisait, n'est-ce pas ? S'il n'était plus son ennemi, qu'est-ce qu'il était ? Il n'avait jamais été son ami, ni même son camarade de classe. Il n'était rien. Alors il devait rester son ennemi, coûte que coûte.

Parce que s'il n'avait plus Potter, il perdait tout.

Il se tourna lentement vers Potter, les idées limpides : il devait lui faire mal, qu'il le déteste à jamais, qu'il pense toujours à lui comme son ennemi, celui qu'il haïssait le plus au monde. Il devait affirmer son statut de connard, là, maintenant, tout de suite, avant qu'il ne soit obligé de partir avec les Aurors direction Azkaban. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui fasse quelque chose d'horrible, qu'il ne puisse jamais oublier.

_On n'oublie jamais sa première fois._

Draco ne sut jamais pourquoi cette phrase que Blaise lui avait un jour dit s'imposa si clairement dans son esprit à ce moment-là. Il ne put jamais expliquer non plus pourquoi ça lui parut être la meilleure idée du siècle, mieux que ça : l'aboutissement ultime de leur haine.

Il allait baiser Potter. C'était évident, comment n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? C'était logique après tout. Ils étaient ennemis, donc ils devaient s'ancrer dans la chair de l'autre pour que leur haine soit impérissable, éternelle.

Voilà, exactement. Draco rêvait d'éternité avec Potter, que leurs sentiments ne s'affadissent jamais. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'à chaque instant de sa vie, il se rappelle que sa première fois avait été faite dans la haine la plus profonde et la plus inconditionnelle qui soit. Il ne pourrait jamais se détacher de son souvenir. C'était _parfait_.

Alors il passa trois fois devant le mur, attendant que la porte apparaisse, chopa Potter par le bras, le jeta dans la chambre à la fois excitante et lugubre qui s'était matérialisée selon son désir, et referma la porte.

Leur destin était scellé.

* * *

Harry n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait dit quelques mots à Malfoy, et la seconde d'après, il s'était retrouvé nu sur un lit à baldaquin bordeaux avec ce même Malfoy déterminé à coucher avec lui.

Il l'avait entendu comme dans un rêve déblatérer des conneries sur la haine, les ennemis et l'éternité. Rien de très concret pour expliquer leur situation, somme toute.

Il savait qu'il devait se débattre, envoyer Malfoy contre le mur d'en face et redescendre à la Grande Salle. Il savait que ce qui se passait était mal. Infiniment mal.

Mais la main chaude de Malfoy sur sa queue tendue était la plus merveilleuse des sensations qu'il avait connues de toute sa courte vie.

Alors il se laissa engourdir par le plaisir malsain qui l'habitait, et écouta Malfoy divaguer encore et encore sur les mêmes choses. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin ce qu'il disait.

Un aboutissement, un marquage, un souvenir.

Une promesse.

Et le plaisir submergea tout.

* * *

Draco se sentait infiniment bien. Il était à l'intérieur de Potter, lui assénant des coups de reins violents et rapides, et il sentait que c'était sa place. Le cul de Potter était fait pour accueillir sa queue, mais mieux que ça : Potter et lui étaient faits pour se haïr à jamais.

Potter était à genoux face à la tête de lit, les jambes largement écartées et le buste relevé, maintenu grâce aux chaînes du plafond attachées à ses poignets relevés bien hauts au-dessus de sa tête. Et Draco tenait ses hanches de toutes ses forces, laissant des marques violacées à la place de ses doigts, mais il s'en fichait. Le plaisir était fort, intense, et il pilonnait Potter aussi fort qu'il pouvait, et Potter balançait son bassin en rythme cherchant plus, plus fort, plus vite, plus loin, encore, toujours. Et ils criaient, gémissaient et hurlaient alors que Draco changeait d'angle et tuait la prostate de son cher ennemi un peu plus à chaque coup.

Et Harry renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco, ses yeux se révulsant dans leurs orbites sous le plaisir fulgurant qu'il ressentait jusqu'au fin fond de ses tripes – dans tous les sens du terme. Draco avait été assez bien fourni par Dame Nature, et il le remplissait si totalement que Harry avait l'impression de mourir à chaque fois qu'il revenait complètement en lui.

Ses épaules lui faisaient mal d'être tirées vers le haut depuis de longues minutes, et Draco était sur le point de briser les os de ses hanches à force de les serrer, mais il s'en fichait. Il pleurait presque de plaisir, alors il pouvait bien se faire éventrer, tant que l'autre le faisait jouir.

Draco tenta d'accélérer encore, sentant la fin arriver, et enroula son bras gauche autour de la taille d'Harry pour le maintenir contre lui, le serrant à l'étouffer, tandis que sa main droite alla trouver son sexe suintant et commença à le masturber rapidement. Et Harry explosa dans sa main, hurlant, se cambrant, se contractant si violemment dans son orgasme que Draco vint avec lui, prolongeant ses mouvements dans le corps parcourus de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Les chaines du plafond se détachèrent des poignets maltraités dans un cliquetis glauque, et Harry, épuisé par la jouissance, s'effondra complètement contre le torse de Draco qui le maintenait toujours et s'assit sur ses talons, reprenant son souffle.

De longues minutes plus tard, chacun se rhabilla, et sortit de la chambre tranquillement, laissant derrière eux les seuls murs témoins de leurs ébats, de leur digression, de leur haine incontestable. Ils devaient continuer à vivre avec la trace indélébile de l'autre dans la chair, de l'ennemi de toujours et à jamais.

Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés. Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, non plus. Ils ne s'aimaient pas : ils se détestaient.

Les amoureux et les amants font l'amour. La baise était réservée aux ennemis.

C'est pourquoi à aucun moment Harry ne se sentit coupable de prendre Ginny dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était légitime : ils se le devaient.

Et Draco fut condamné à quatre ans de prison ferme.

Et Harry épousa Ginny et devint Auror.

C'était la continuité des choses.

* * *

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter ici. Mais aucun d'eux n'était capable de vivre sans la présence nuisible de l'autre dans sa vie.

Alors ils se rencontrèrent à nouveau.

Harry réussit à repousser la date du mariage pendant des années, arguant qu'il voulait d'abord avoir une situation professionnelle stable pour offrir un foyer digne de ce nom à Ginny.

Etrangement, leurs fiançailles durèrent quatre ans, et Draco Malfoy se retrouva comme par magie invité à leur mariage.

« Il faut enterrer la hache de guerre, passer à autre chose et mûrir. Je ne veux pas rester à mon état de Poudlard, je veux avancer. Et Draco Malfoy est le symbole de mes années à Poudlard », avait-il dit à Ginny. En réalité, il invitait Draco en qualité d'ennemi : il voulait lui montrer qu'il avait réussi, qu'il était heureux, et l'écraser sous son bonheur pour qu'il se rappelle bien que lui avait été enfermé à Azkaban.

Il fut incroyablement heureux de recevoir la réponse positive de celui-ci. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée pour un mariage : le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel dégagé, et il faisait bon. La cérémonie allait se dérouler en extérieur, dans le jardin des Weasley aménagé pour pouvoir accueillir tous les invités. Les chaises étaient placées des deux côtés de l'allée bordée de fleurs sauvages, et l'autel en était également recouvert, comme Ginny l'avait voulu. Harry avait trouvé ça mièvre, mais il voulait le bonheur de Ginny, alors il l'avait laissée faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pour ce mariage.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il se retrouvait avec une pièce montée rose avec des cœurs en sucre glace. Quelle horreur.

Il voyait les demoiselles d'honneur vêtues de tulle mauve voleter partout pour préparer la mariée qui restait cachée dans la chambre, de peur qu'il ne la voie avant la cérémonie (« Ça porte malheur ! » lui avait-elle hurlé). Toute la demeure était en pleine euphorie, tous s'agitaient partout.

Et lui, Harry, était reclus dans l'ancienne chambre de Ron, à se poser mille et une questions et à angoisser comme pas possible.

Faisait-il le bon choix ? Bien sûr il aimait Ginny, c'était une évidence depuis Poudlard, mais le mariage ? C'était l'aboutissement d'une relation, le dernier stade avant les enfants. Il ne pourrait plus reculer, douter, changer d'avis, avoir une vie de jeune homme volage, ou des trucs du genre. Il serait coincé, enchaîné à jamais à une femme. Etait-ce ce dont il rêvait ?

Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir eu le temps de vivre. Coincé dans un placard jusqu'à ses onze ans, puis persécuté par un fou furieux, sauveur de l'humanité désigné par une prophétie, et enfin plongé dans ses études pour devenir Auror. Il avait récemment obtenu son diplôme, et venait d'être recruté au Ministère. A aucun moment il n'avait pris le temps de vivre une vie normale, sans problèmes, responsabilités ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il avait besoin d'une bouffée d'air frais, de faire un dernier acte totalement irresponsable avant de se lancer dans le vide sans filet.

Voilà, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait : il aimait Ginny, il allait l'épouser, tout allait bien, donc. Mais il avait besoin de faire une connerie avant, pour se sentir en phase avec l'adolescent frustré sommeillant en lui. Restait à trouver quoi avant l'heure de la cérémonie qui allait se dérouler dans moins de deux heures.

Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la porte, cogitant toujours. Il fallait trouver un acte qui le libère, mais pas trop grave non plus. Il allait se marier, tout de même !

En ouvrant la porte de la maison, il trouva Draco Malfoy, le bras levé dans l'intention manifeste de frapper contre le battant.

« Euh, bonjour. Je sais qu'il est encore tôt, mais je n'ai plus rien à faire, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais aider, peut-être. Enfin je sais pas, c'est comme tu veux, hein. »

Le cerveau de Harry se mit à tourner à plein régime. Sa connerie serait donc Draco Malfoy.

« Oh tu peux m'aider, oui. En réalité, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber. »

Draco prit un air étonné et incrédule en voyant le visage de Harry s'illuminer d'un air heureux et déterminé. Et son étonnement ne fit que croître alors que le brun attrapait fermement son bras et les faisait transplaner.

Ils arrivèrent en plein milieu du salon du 12, square Grimmaud, et Harry se dirigea directement vers les escaliers menant à l'étage et aux chambres, sans jamais lâcher le bras de Draco qu'il trainait derrière lui. Il investit l'une des nombreuses chambres abandonnées de la maison, et balança Draco sur le lit, lui laissant une vague impression de déjà-vu remontant à quatre années. Ce dernier, sortant enfin de l'état semi-comateux dans lequel l'attitude de Harry l'avait plongé, réclama violemment des explications.

« Mais… Mais bordel de merde Potter, quelle foutue mouche t'a piqué ?

- Aucune idée, mais j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tiens donc, tu as besoin de moi le jour de ton mariage. Et pourquoi, je te prie ?

- Il faut que tu me baises, Malfoy. »

Si Draco n'avait pas été éduqué dans le plus grand respect de la retenue totale, sa mâchoire se serait sans doute écrasée au sol. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Potter lui réclamerait un service de ce genre. Surtout le jour de ses noces !

Se remettant de son choc, Draco commença à réfléchir sérieusement à l'idée de baiser Potter. Il sortait de prison il y a peu, et il était un jeune homme en – presque – pleine santé avec des besoins naturels. Et puis il fallait avouer que la dernière fois avait été assez géniale.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Et puis Draco se reprit. Bon sang, il était l'ennemi de Potter, pas son amant ou celui qui était là pour _aider_ Potter ! Non, c'était hors de question.

« C'est non, Potter. Sérieusement, pourquoi je ferais ça, hein ? Je ne t'aime pas, je te déteste. Franchement, tu espérais quoi ? »

Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui : il restait l'ennemi attitré de Draco Malfoy, ce qui signifiait avant tout qu'il le connaissait mieux que personne. Il avait appris avec les années à décrypter chacune des rares expressions que prenait son visage. Et il n'avait pas manqué la lueur d'envie qui était passée dans ses yeux gris à son annonce. Il avait également suivi sa réflexion pas à pas, en même temps que lui. Et il n'avait aucunement été surpris par sa conclusion. Il le connaissait par cœur : il savait donc exactement ce qu'il avait à faire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Il jeta un puissant sort de fermeture sur la porte et, tout en fixant Draco droit dans les yeux, commença à s'effeuiller lentement. La cravate de son costume tomba doucement au sol en un léger bruissement de tissus alors qu'il enlevait déjà sa veste et s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise. Quand celle-ci rejoignit finalement ses autres vêtements, il se décida enfin à parler, tout en jouant avec la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Tu te souviens de ce jour il y a quatre ans, n'est-ce pas Malfoy. Tu as dit que nous ne pouvions être que des ennemis, que cela ne changerait jamais. Je suis d'accord : ça n'a jamais changé. Ce qui signifie qu'aujourd'hui, tu dois être prêt à tout pour me détruire, pour m'empêcher d'être heureux. Et mon bonheur, c'est mon mariage. Alors tu vas me laisser épouser la femme de ma vie, sans même tenter quoi que ce soit pour entacher cette magnifique journée, pour laisser la marque indélébile de notre haine un jour aussi important ? Pour qu'à chacun de mes anniversaires, au lieu de penser à la cérémonie avec Ginny, je pense à toi me baisant profondément, violemment, avec toute la passion et la haine qui nous anime depuis toutes ces années. Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait un ultime affront envers ma personne que de foutre en l'air le souvenir de cette journée, de titiller ma culpabilité pour avoir osé tromper ma femme le jour où elle prend officiellement mon nom ? »

Durant sa tirade, Harry avait finalement enlevé tous ses vêtements, s'exposant fièrement devant Draco dans sa nudité. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux, et Draco sentait que la vision de ce corps faisait peu à peu son effet sur le sien.

Harry, plus qu'attentif au moindre changement d'expression de celui qu'il savait être son futur amant, fut satisfait de voir sa détermination vaciller face au désir qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier de son corps et du pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur quelqu'un.

Décidant qu'il était temps d'achever son adversaire, Harry s'approcha du lit et, arrivé à quelques centimètres de Draco toujours assis au bord, le contourna pour s'allonger de tout son long dessus, gardant toujours le contact visuel. Ainsi étendu, il replia ses genoux vers lui et écarta très largement les cuisses, s'offrant sans pudeur aucune au regard appréciateur d'un Draco plus qu'excité par son petit manège.

« Allez, Draco. Il faut que tu me baises. Tu le sens au plus profond de toi, ton corps réclame le mien en sa qualité d'ennemi intime. Baise-moi, putain ! »

Et Draco lâcha prise. Il en avait bien trop envie pour laisser passer cette occasion. Alors il balança ses vêtements au sol en un tour de main, et quelques secondes plus tard il se retrouvait allongé contre le corps chaud de Harry, les hanches emboitées au siennes frottant leurs érections ensemble et sa bouche dévorant avec passion son torse.

Harry gémissait de bonheur, tant sous les sensations merveilleuses qui l'assaillaient que sous la satisfaction d'être parvenu à son but. Oh il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas manipulé, loin de là, c'était tout de même de Draco Malfoy dont on parlait. Mais il avait réussi à trouver un prétexte suffisant pour que ce dernier soit en paix avec sa conscience et justifie ses actes. Alors tout allait bien.

Il fut simplement surpris à la sensation de malaise qu'il ressentit fortement dans tout son être en constatant à quel point son amant avait maigri.

Il mit ça sur le compte de la haine : il lui fallait un ennemi en bonne santé pour pouvoir lui tenir tête. Bien sûr, c'était la seule explication.

Puis Draco fit un truc absolument magique avec sa langue sur son sexe palpitant, alors Harry oublia tout.

* * *

« Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. »

Alors qu'il se penchait vers sa jeune épouse, Harry repensa à ce qu'il s'était produit dans l'après-midi.

Il avait couché avec Draco Malfoy. Deux fois.

Il se demanda alors pourquoi il avait fait ça. Bien sûr il avait eu besoin de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'inconsidéré, mais pourquoi _ça_ ? Il y a quatre ans, c'était Draco qui l'avait pris par surprise, alors il ne se l'était jamais reproché. Mais là, il avait eu envie de tromper Ginny. Et une fois la vague de désir brut passée, ils avaient récidivé.

Harry était arrivé en retard à la cérémonie. Et ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était surtout qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Il pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait pu oublier de faire acte de présence si Draco ne lui avait pas rappelé qu'il se mariait.

Alors Harry était perturbé. En se penchant vers Ginny, son regard dériva loin derrière elle et se posa sur Draco, nonchalamment adossé au mur de la maison des Weasley, et qui arborait un léger sourire en coin.

Quand Harry finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles maquillées de Ginny, il se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait aimé savoir quel goût avaient les lèvres de Malfoy, si elles étaient douces, si sa langue était aussi douée pour embrasser que pour tailler une pipe. Mais il ne le saurait jamais, et il fut surpris de constater que cette nouvelle l'attristait.

Alors il embrassa profondément Ginny tout en fixant Draco Malfoy, essayant d'imaginer comment il pouvait bien embrasser.

C'était une belle journée pour un mariage. Une journée magnifique pour un adultère.

Ça avait été une très jolie cérémonie.

* * *

Ginny venait de s'endormir après de longues heures passées à consommer leur union. Harry, lui, était assis contre la tête de lit, et paniquait totalement.

En caressant le corps de Ginny, il s'était surpris à le trouver trop rond à certains endroits, trop doux à d'autres. Trop féminin, en réalité.

Il avait eu la trouille de constater que la chair délicate de sa femme ne lui faisait pas autant d'effet que le corps amaigri de Draco Malfoy. Pourtant, il aimait Ginny, alors il l'avait honorée tendrement. Mais il avait eu envie d'être plus brutal, plus passionnel. Sans y faire vraiment attention, en la pénétrant, il avait écarté au maximum ses propres cuisses, prêt à accueillir un sexe brûlant en lui. Mais rien ne venait, et l'intimité étroite de Ginny ne suffisait pas à son plaisir.

Alors il ferma les yeux et, tout en balançant ses hanches, tenta d'imaginer la sensation de la pénétration et de faire comme si un homme se tenait derrière lui.

Un homme ? Non, pas exactement. Mais il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais.

Ça avait apaisé légèrement ses envies, mais ça n'avait pas suffi à son plaisir. Voyant que Ginny était plus que comblée, il tenta de se concentrer sur son plaisir à elle, de faire abstraction de sa frustration grandissante. Mais Harry restait un homme, et son désir réclamait d'être contenté.

Il se détacha alors de Ginny, une idée trottant dans sa tête. Il se pencha par-dessus le bord du lit, fouilla quelques instants dans ses affaires, et revint vers sa femme avec sa cravate. Il la noua autour de ses yeux, prétextant la découverte de sensations nouvelles, et revint se loger en elle.

A l'abri de la cécité de son épouse, Harry entama un va et vient doux et, s'appuyant sur sa main gauche, fit glisser la droite jusqu'à son intimité dévoilée qu'il titilla d'un doigt quelques instants. Le désir fulgurant qu'il ressenti le renversa et, écartant ses cuisses et se cambrant au maximum, il se pénétra lentement. Un gémissement de plaisir lui échappa et Ginny, persuadée d'en être la cause, balança son bassin en rythme. Mais Harry, bien que réceptif à l'étroitesse chaude entourant son sexe, était parti bien loin du corps de sa femme, loin, dans un trip solitaire et résolument masculin.

Deux doigts plus tard et une prostate frôlée à répétition, Harry grognait de plaisir en se jetant en arrière contre sa main, la tête basculée en arrière, l'imagination tournant à plein régime pour contenter son appétit sexuel dévorant.

Chacun couchait, mais de son côté.

De longues heures plus tard, Harry était donc terrorisé par ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu se contenter du corps délicat de Ginny, pourquoi il avait ressenti un tel appel de l'autre côté de son corps, et pourquoi il avait ressenti plus de plaisir à cette sorte de masturbation plutôt qu'en faisant l'amour à Ginny. Alors que quand il baisait avec Draco Malfoy, il partait dans un autre monde empli de jouissance.

Il ne comprenait pas, il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi la baise haineuse avec Draco Malfoy était infiniment meilleure que l'amour tendre avec Ginny Potter.

Et comme il était perdu, il lui fallait un coupable. Tout ça était donc la faute de cet enfoiré de Malfoy. C'était évident, c'était lui qui l'avait ''initié'' à ce type de sexe, lui qui s'était si profondément ancré en lui, au point de le détourner de Ginny qu'il aimait pourtant tellement fort. Mais non, ce connard avait réussi à faire passer sa haine pour lui au-dessus de son amour pour elle.

Et dire qu'il avait pensé lui trouver un prétexte avec son discours… Mais il avait fait bien pire que ça : il s'était donné en offrande au pire démon qui existait. Il lui avait donné l'envie de détruire sa vie, et il avait réussi.

Il avait passé sa nuit de noce en imaginant de toutes ses forces qu'il se faisait prendre violemment par un sexe dur, long et large. Il était foutu. Jamais il ne pourrait avoir une vie normale avec ce _truc_ au fond de lui, ce désir malsain. Et il n'en détestait que plus encore Malfoy, ce qui augmentait son envie de lui, et il était pris dans un cercle vicieux sans fin.

Harry commençait à angoisser sérieusement. Il sentait son ventre se contracter et se retourner de façon bizarre, sa tête tournait et il avait du mal à respirer. Il transpirait beaucoup, il se sentait mal, si mal.

Il se leva et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bain de la suite luxueuse qu'il avait réservée pour leur voyage de noces. Il alluma la lumière, illuminant la pièce gigantesque et immaculée. Il referma la porte à clef derrière lui, et s'adossa contre elle. Il glissa lentement au sol, tentant de reprendre son souffle, de se calmer.

Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, il étouffait, il était perdu. Il avait besoin de sortir, de prendre l'air, de parler, il ne savait plus. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour se calmer, il devenait fou, il perdait la tête !

Il aimait Ginny, il détestait Malfoy, il aimait Ginny, il détestait Malfoy, il aimait Ginny, il détestait Malfoy…

Il baisait Malfoy, il aimait ça, il en redemandait, il en avait envie, il en avait besoin.

Il ne ressentait aucun désir pour Ginny.

Cette constatation le fit s'effondrer de tout son long sur le sol, incapable de respirer. Sa vie foutait le camp, tout s'était cassé la gueule sur l'espace d'un après-midi ensoleillé. Tout ça parce que Draco Malfoy était sorti de prison et qu'il avait eu l'idée fabuleuse de baiser avec lui. _Encore_. Et maintenant, il était incapable de ressentir du plaisir à faire l'amour avec la femme qu'il aimait. Pas après avoir connu la décharge d'orgasme pur que lui avait procuré Malfoy en s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui.

Il était dans la merde, clairement.

* * *

Harry avait passé le reste de la nuit allongé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, fixant le plafond et ressassant ses pensées. Son angoisse avait fini par se calmer et il avait enfin pu respirer convenablement. Mais il avait été incapable de se lever et d'aller se coucher près de Ginny, qui dormait du sommeil du juste. Lui n'avait pas dormi.

Il n'avait eu de cesse de chercher une solution à son problème, le retournant dans tous les sens, le scrutant, le testant. Mais il n'était parvenu à aucune conclusion satisfaisante. Il se sentait bloqué, pris entre un désir malsain et dévastateur et un mariage, bien que voulu et absolument pas regretté, sexuellement très frustrant. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire, à ce stade.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un. Malheureusement, la seule personne qui était au courant était Malfoy lui-même. Et Harry ne prendrait pas le risque de détruire son mariage en en parlant à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il n'avait plus qu'à discuter avec Malfoy.

Il n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire, mais il se dit que ça viendrait sur le coup. Fort de cette résolution, et ne prêtant aucune attention à l'heure bien matinale pour une visite, Harry rejoignit la chambre, s'habilla rapidement et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de sa femme toujours profondément endormie, transplana directement au Manoir Malfoy.

Sans aucune hésitation, il se dirigea vers le portail, le poussa sans difficulté et continua vers la grande porte. Arrivé à destination, il sonna, et attendit patiemment qu'un elfe de maison ne vienne lui ouvrir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte était toujours fermée. Harry sonna encore une fois, puis à nouveau. Il sonna jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un Draco Malfoy en peignoir de chambre, les cheveux en pétard et le regard un peu vague.

« Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule, Potter ! As-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est et de ce que les gens normaux font en général à cette heure ?

- Eh bien, en fait non.

- Non quoi ?

- Non, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. »

Sa réponse paru désespérer totalement Malfoy. Ce dernier sortit sa baguette d'une poche de son peignoir et lança un Tempus. 5H03.

Ah merde. Il venait donc de le réveiller à cinq heures du matin en sonnant comme un malade à sa porte. Quelle magnifique entrée en matière.

« Oh. Je, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tôt. Je vais repartir, hein. Euh, salut Malfoy !

- Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu peux me réveiller et partir sans rien dire ? Non, tu vas rester ici et me dire pourquoi tu étais si pressé de me voir. »

En disant cela, il s'était décalé sur le côté de sa porte pour pouvoir le laisser passer. Harry entra donc, et la lourde porte se referma derrière lui.

Il commença alors à douter du bien-fondé de sa visite. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire, il avait envie de tuer Malfoy pour tous les foutus problèmes qu'il lui causait depuis ses onze ans, et surtout, la vision de Malfoy au réveil et en peignoir lui donnait envie de le tuer d'une toute autre manière. Et c'était l'escalade, lente et inévitable, parce que désirer Malfoy était mal, il le détestait pour ça, pour lui faire ressentir tout ça, mais il ne le voulait que plus.

Il se découvrait par contre un appétit sexuel insatiable. Il avait tout de même joui plus de six fois dans la journée. Alors pourquoi avait-il encore tellement envie que Malfoy lui arrache ses vêtements et le prenne violemment contre n'importe quelle surface plus ou moins plane ?

« Eh oh, c'est moi qui suis tombé de mon lit ce matin, alors je te prierai d'être un peu plus réactif, Potter ! »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Malfoy avait traversé le hall et rejoint une porte sur le côté. Il le rattrapa rapidement, et ils passèrent dans ce qui avait dû être un petit salon. Du moins, c'est ce que Harry cru décrypter à travers tous les cartons qui s'amoncelaient au sol.

« Tu… Tu déménages ?

- Tu croyais peut-être que le ministère allait me laisser réintégrer le manoir ? J'ai un mois pour prendre mes affaires personnelles et débarrasser le plancher.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Bien sûr que tu ne savais pas. Tu ne sais jamais rien. »

Harry ne répondit rien, intrigué. Que pouvait-il bien vouloir dire ?

« Bon alors, ça vient cette conversation ? Pourquoi tu es chez moi ? T'es pas censé être en lune de miel, d'ailleurs ?

- J'y étais. J'ai transplané parce qu'il fallait que je te parle.

- Bien, je suis là, maintenant, alors explique donc.

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Harry vit à la mine perplexe de Draco que ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il lui parlait. Il consentit alors à lui expliquer.

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai fait l'amour à Ginny. C'était nul.

- Tu m'en vois désolé.

- Oh pitié, je sais que ça te réjouit. Tu as réussi à rendre nos séances de baise plus intéressantes que le sexe avec Ginny. Alors quoi que tu aies fait, je veux que tu arrêtes ça tout de suite. Tu as foutu en l'air ma nuit de noces, c'est suffisant. Maintenant, stop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise. Je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de te baiser. J'y peux rien si tu préfères la sodomie aux fleurs et aux papillons d'avec ta femme.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Je sais que tu m'as fait quelque chose !

- Bien sûr voyons, je t'ai fait jouir comme personne.

- Je te parle pas de ça.

- Mais de quoi tu parles alors, bordel ?

- Je… Je sais pas. »

A cette constatation, Harry se ratatina sur son fauteuil, alors que Draco le fixait d'un air indéchiffrable.

La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, et il ne pouvait donc pas faire des reproches construits à celui qu'il savait pourtant être la cause de tout cela.

« En fait tu as envie de moi, c'est ça l'histoire. Et tu flippes de ne jamais pouvoir ressentir du plaisir avec ta chérie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Draco savait qu'il avait raison, ils se connaissaient par cœur.

« Je suis donc en train de détruire ton mariage. Exactement ce que tu m'as dit hier, même si l'effet sur toi est légèrement différent. »

Un magnifique sourire fleurit alors sur les lèvres de Draco. Il était tout à fait euphorique. Quatre ans auparavant, il avait voulu laisser une marque indélébile dans la chair de Potter, qu'il ne l'oublie jamais. Il ne pensait pas si bien réussir. Il avait soudain envie de danser, sans vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi le fait que Potter soit si dépendant de lui le réjouisse à ce point.

Un peu calmé, une idée s'imposa d'elle-même dans l'esprit de Draco : il n'avait pas envie que Potter ressente un jour du plaisir à coucher avec Ginny. Mais pour ça, il fallait continuer à stimuler sa prostate par l'arrière.

« Je suis ton ennemi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Résolument. Tu ne cesseras jamais de me pourrir la vie.

- Bien, donc en tant qu'ennemi, je suis par conséquent l'ennemi de ton mariage.

- Euh oui, oui. C'est ce que j'ai dit hier.

- Parfait. Tu sais comment les gens normaux appellent les ennemis du mariage ?

- Non.

- Les amants. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, complètement choqué. Malfoy était-il en train de lui proposer ce à quoi il pensait ?

« Dès que l'un de nous deux en a envie, il enverra un hibou à l'autre. Je ferai attention à ne pas t'envoyer toujours le même. Chacun fixe le lieu et l'heure. C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Potter. »

Tout en parlant, Draco s'était levé et s'était posté devant le fauteuil de Harry, incapable du moindre mouvement. Draco l'attrapa par le devant de son T-shirt, le souleva et le plaqua violemment contre le mur du fond de la pièce, lui arrachant une plainte sourde.

« Alors, _Harry_… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Il avait déjà enlevé le T-shirt jugé encombrant, et ses mains étaient parties à la découverte du torse finement musclé. Il vit avec satisfaction la tête brune partir en arrière et lâcher un léger gémissement.

Il avait gagné.

Harry agrippa ses fesses et colla son bassin contre le sien, écartant les cuisses au maximum. Draco les attrapa et les remonta, toujours écartées, pour se coller encore plus à l'érection qu'il sentait déjà poindre à travers le jean. Il se frotta à elle, attisant son propre désir. Il nicha alors sa tête dans le cou doré, mordillant la peau délicate.

Il avait un contrôle total sur Potter. Et puis, il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, c'était un coup fabuleux, et il avait un effet dingue sur le corps de Draco. Alors, pourquoi s'en priver ?

* * *

Ça faisait huit mois que leur arrangement tenait, et Ginny ne se doutait de rien. Ils étaient très discrets, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard. Et quand ils se retrouvaient dans des chambres d'hôtels de toutes sortes, des plus luxueuses aux plus miteuses, ils se déchainaient. C'était toujours une vague de plaisir brutal et sans aucune tendresse, juste la baise, et l'orgasme miraculeux qui suivait.

Ils faisaient ça de bien des manières, ils avaient parfois des trips étranges, dangereux. Ils étaient souvent attachés, parfois la haine était trop forte et l'un d'eux commençait à frapper. L'autre suivait immédiatement, et la douleur des coups n'entachait en rien leur plaisir, elle la décuplait même parfois.

Mais toujours le plaisir était là, intense, fabuleux, et aucun d'eux n'aurait arrêté ça, pour rien au monde.

Grâce à ces rendez-vous, Harry pouvait faire l'amour à Ginny sans en être trop frustré. Cela ne lui apportait rien, son éjaculation était mécanique, mais ils étaient mariés, et Ginny aurait trouvé louche qu'ils ne se touchent jamais. Alors Harry fermait les yeux et se stimulait avec les images de ses rencontres nocturnes avec Draco.

Il n'embrassait jamais Ginny pendant l'acte, parce qu'il n'avait jamais embrassé Draco. Alors s'il le faisait, ça le sortirait de ses fantasmes et couperait toute excitation.

Il se demandait encore de temps à autres quel goût avaient les lèvres de Draco.

* * *

Ce soir, ils avaient rendez-vous dans un hôtel dans la banlieue de Londres. Un grand bâtiment d'une dizaine d'étages en briques rouges et irrégulières, aux fenêtres vétustes et à l'allure peu engageante.

Harry avait réservé une chambre au dernier étage pour la nuit. Il était déjà sur place, et Draco n'arriverait que dans quelques minutes. La chambre était assez sympathique, bien que très modeste. Des murs crème, un tapis chocolat et un grand lit dans les mêmes tons. Sur le mur de gauche, une fenêtre dans un état discutable était la seule décoration.

Des coups à la porte le sortirent de sa contemplation, et il se précipita pour ouvrir. Draco entra rapidement, peu à l'aise à l'idée que quiconque les voie ensemble. Il referma rapidement la porte, jeta quelques sorts de fermeture et de silence, et commença à se déshabiller dans la foulée.

Harry le plaqua sans ménagement contre la porte, attaquant son cou de ses dents et sa langue, laissant des marques violacées et tirant des grognements de contentement de sa victime. Le brun arracha la chemise blanche et la jeta au sol, descendant sur le torse fin, léchant, mordant, faisant subir mille tortures délicieuses.

Draco, de son côté, tentait de dévêtir son amant, mais ce dernier avait décidé de gigoter dans tous les sens en se débattant avec sa ceinture. Il retourna alors la situation et entreprit d'effeuiller comme il se devait l'homme devant lui. Le T-shirt vola rapidement à travers la pièce, et ses mains s'attardèrent quelques instants sur les flancs qu'il savait sensibles. Des frissons délicieux parcoururent la peau dorée, et Draco décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Le pantalon fut bien vite un vague souvenir, et les mains taquines passèrent sous le boxer noir pour empoigner les fesses rondes et les malaxer avec force. De son côté, Harry avait réussi à venir à bout des derniers vêtements qui recouvraient le corps tant désiré et jouait désormais avec l'érection imposante, passant ses doigts délicatement sur la longueur, effleurant le gland rougi, passant derrière les bourses et ainsi de suite. Draco, chauffé par ce petit manège, arracha le boxer et se plaqua complètement contre Harry, écrasant son corps contre la porte, l'étouffant presque. Harry, en réponse à cette vague d'impatience, enroula ses jambes autour des hanches fines et donna de violents coups de rein, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections avec force. Le plaisir les submergeait déjà, et leurs bassins s'affolaient, se frottant toujours plus. Ils gémissaient des mots incohérents, emportés par leur désir. Les mains de Draco, posées sur les fesses de Harry, reprirent leurs mouvements, pétrissant la chair. Harry renversa la tête contre la porte, gémissant toujours plus, et remua plus sauvagement les hanches, réclamant silencieusement ce que Draco tardait à lui donner. Voyant que le blond n'était toujours pas décidé, Harry exprima son mécontentement en mordant violemment l'épaule nue qui se présentait à lui. Draco lâcha un juron sonore et enfoui violemment deux doigts dans l'intimité resserrée de son partenaire qui cria légèrement. La douleur était là, cuisante, mais son corps avait totalement pris les commandes et se jetait en arrière à la recherche de plus de contact. Il voulait plus, tellement plus !

« Draco, s'il te plait… Anh, oui ! Rajoutes-en un, je t'en priiiie ! »

Draco, d'humeur généreuse, inséra un troisième doigt, faisant encore crier le brun qui se cambra au maximum, aspirant ces doigts au plus profond de son être. Son bassin claquait contre la porte à chaque mouvement, produisant un bruit d'enfer, mais tout ce qui lui importait était de ressentir au mieux les mouvements à l'intérieur de lui. Et son déhanchement puissant faisait frapper son érection contre celle de Draco, encore plus à chaque fois. Il était perdu dans son plaisir, il sentait qu'il allait venir, mais il ne voulait pas jouir avant que Draco ne se soit enfoncé en lui.

Alors il ralentit ses mouvements, tentant de calmer son excitation et déroula ses jambes. Draco gémit piteusement à la perte de contact, remuant le bassin pour continuer la friction, mais Harry le repoussa doucement et se dirigea vers le lit. Il grimpa dessus, face à la tête de lit et s'agenouilla, les hanches bien relevées et le buste contre le matelas, offrant sans pudeur son intimité parcourue de soubresauts d'attente à la vue de Draco. Ce dernier n'attendit pas longtemps pour le rejoindre et s'enfonça d'une poussée en lui, gémissant de bonheur sous l'étroitesse et la chaleur humide qui l'entouraient. Harry, enfin contenté par le sexe dur en lui, commença de suite à se jeter en arrière contre la verge épaisse, faisant claquer ses fesses contre les hanches de Draco en un bruit plus qu'excitant. Alors ils bougèrent ensemble, sans même passer par une phase lente ou modérée, cherchant un maximum de plaisir, exprimant leur contentement à voix haute, et accélérant autant que possible. Draco pilonnait Harry avec force, s'agrippant à ses hanches. Il changea de position et allongea son torse contre le dos de Harry, se collant totalement à lui. L'amplitude de ses mouvements était moindre, mais il avait plus de force et de vitesse. Mais surtout, il avait trouvé la prostate de Harry, qui hurlait et roulait le bassin pour être stimulé encore plus.

Le plaisir était intense, dévastateur, puissant. Chacun tentait d'avoir encore plus, et la tête leur tournait tant les sensations étaient fortes. Harry s'appuya de tout son poids sur sa main gauche pour laisser la droite s'occuper de son membre luisant et palpitant de désir. Il entama un va et vient rapide et violent, se faisant presque mal mais recherchant l'orgasme. Son corps se convulsait presque tant ses muscles étaient bandés, et Draco ressentait ses contractions autour de son membre comme si l'intimité chaude voulait l'aspirer.

Au bord de l'orgasme, Draco tourna la tête sur la gauche et aperçu la fenêtre sur le mur. Il voyait d'ici qu'il y avait un rebord assez large. Une idée complètement folle lui vint alors à l'esprit et, comme toutes les idées qu'il avait dans ses moments-là, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il ralentit ses coups de butoirs et stoppa les mouvements de Harry en bloquant ses hanches de son bras gauche, et en attrapant son poignet droit, l'empêchant de se faire jouir. Harry lâcha une espèce de sanglot étranglé, et tenta de se libérer de son étreinte, aveuglé par son envie.

« Shhh, Harry, calme-toi. J'ai eu une idée géniale.

- Non, s'il te plait… Laisse-moi d'abord venir, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras après !

- Non, c'est important, il faut que ce soit comme ça, au plus fort de l'envie ! Harry, tu me fais confiance ?

- Absolument pas, pourquoi ?

- C'est très bien, de toutes façons, tu n'as pas le choix.

- Sans blague. Tu pourrais aussi bien me tuer, quand je suis dans cet état-là, je m'en rendrais même pas compte. »

Draco sourit doucement à cette phrase. Il adorait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, la façon dont il se transformait en une véritable boule de nerfs à la seule recherche du plaisir physique. En fait, quand il était avec lui, Potter devenait le pire débauché qu'il ait connu. Il adorait ça.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas pour tout de suite. »

En disant cela, il lui assena un violent coup de rein, frappant sa prostate de plein fouet. Harry cria et se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière et essayant d'avoir plus. Mais Draco le bloqua à nouveau, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de mouvement. Il se retira alors, prenant le temps d'observer la position fort aguicheuse du brun et son intimité rougie qui se contractait régulièrement à la recherche du sexe de Draco. Ce dernier se leva et entraina Harry avec lui, le dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Il plaça Harry face à elle, se tint dans son dos et le fit avancer.

« Wow, tu me fais quoi, là ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas me tuer tout de suite.

- Oh je ne vais pas te tuer. Ceci est une expérience sexuelle inédite. On va baiser dans le vide.

- Est-ce que tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Bon, d'accord, pas exactement. On va baiser sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Ce sera cool, tu verras. »

Harry pivota la tête et lui jeta un regard incrédule. Draco lui répondit par un clin d'œil coquin. Il était sûr de son coup, ce serait la meilleure expérience de toute leur vie.

Harry enjamba le cadre de la fenêtre et se mit à genoux sur le rebord, les mains fermement agrippées au bout de la plateforme en bois usé. Il osa un coup d'œil au-dessus : dix étages, le bitume. S'ils tombaient, ils étaient foutus.

Il sentit Draco le rejoindre, ses genoux entre les siens écartés au maximum, et ses mains reprirent leur place sur ses hanches. Déjà Harry oubliait la dangerosité de leur acte, et se laissait submerger par l'excitation.

Draco le prit à nouveau, entamant dans la foulée une série de coups de butoirs puissants et délicieux. Il avait retrouvé rapidement sa prostate, le faisant crier sans retenue, sans se préoccuper de qui pourrait l'entendre. Le plaisir était revenu, toujours aussi fort, et Harry ouvrit les yeux sur le vide sous lui.

La sensation de vide était enivrante, le risque de tomber décuplait ses sensations. Draco avait eu une idée merveilleuse.

Alors il cria encore, envoyant son bassin claquer de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière. Mais Draco était plus puissant que lui dans cette position, et il les faisait peu à peu s'avancer vers le bord de la fenêtre, les rapprochant toujours plus du vide.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait étaient bien trop intenses pour lui. Il allait mourir, il le sentait ! Ses bras ne le soutenaient plus, alors il se coucha vers l'avant, dans la même position qu'il avait adoptée sur le lit, son torse touchant la fin du rebord, et ses mains s'accrochèrent aux briques inégales en dessous. Sa tête lui tournait, tout cela était trop bon pour lui.

Draco voyait avec délectation Harry perdre complètement pied dans les sensations, et il devait avouer qu'il était loin d'être dans un meilleur état. Harry était tellement étroit, et ils flirtaient dangereusement avec le vide, se rapprochant à chaque coup de hanches un peu plus de l'orgasme et de la chute. Mais ils s'en fichaient, plus rien d'autre ne comptait que le plaisir et la jouissance, et Draco accéléra en sentant la fin venir, et il s'appuya contre Harry, qui dû lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lâcher sa prise sur les briques, mais son amant décida qu'il était temps de l'achever et empoigna son sexe avec force, serrant douloureusement tout en pompant rapidement. Alors le monde de Harry s'illumina tandis que tous ses muscles se contractaient au maximum, et Draco se sentit également au bord du gouffre, prêt à jouir dans quelques fractions de secondes.

Et les bras de Harry lâchèrent, et ils tombèrent alors que l'orgasme les fauchait.

Le plaisir et la chute eurent presque raison de Harry, qui cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter sur le coup. Draco n'en menait pas large non plus, pris dans un tourbillon de plaisir intense et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

Mais ils reprirent leurs esprits en quelques instants, et paniquèrent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ?

Des millions de pensées traversèrent leur esprit sur ces quelques secondes infinies de chute libre. « Ca va faire la une de tous les journaux » « Merde, je vais mourir à force de le détester » « Est-ce que j'ai fermé la porte à clef ? » « Putain, je saurai jamais quel goût ont ses lèvres, finalement. »

Et alors que Harry fermait les yeux et se préparait à l'impact, Draco les fit transplaner.

Ils atterrirent sur le lit de la chambre dans un bruit étouffé, Draco sur le dos et Harry allongé sur lui. Ils reprirent leur souffle les yeux écarquillés, réalisant difficilement qu'ils étaient vivants. Ils tremblaient de la tête au pied, la montée d'adrénaline avait été trop forte pour qu'elle soit supportable. Draco avait ses bras fermement enroulés autour de la taille de Harry, et il le serrait contre lui de toutes ses forces, sans même s'en rendre compte. Celui-ci finit par poser ses bras sur les siens, et serra fort ses avant-bras. Pour le moment, ils avaient juste besoin de sentir que l'autre était là, en vie, sain et sauf.

Au bout de longues minutes, Harry se tourna pour être face à Draco, délogeant son sexe au repos qui se trouvait toujours en lui. Il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras posés de chaque côté de son visage, et le regarda.

Quand ils étaient tombés, il avait eu peur. Pour sa vie, bien sûr. Pour sa réputation, un peu. Mais il avait surtout eu peur pour Draco. Il avait eu la trouille pour lui, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de lui. Il avait eu envie de le protéger, de rester en dessous pour amortir l'impact de sa chute et, peut-être, le sauver.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Malfoy était son ennemi, non ? Alors pourquoi avait-il eu si peur pour lui ? Pourquoi ressentait-il un tel besoin de le protéger ? Et pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de l'embrasser ?

Il le regardait toujours, hypnotisé par la douceur de ses traits, le velouté de sa peau, le rosé délicat de ses lèvres. Quelque chose avait changé à l'intérieur de lui, mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Il avait juste envie de rester là, au chaud contre lui. Il avait envie…

Finalement, il baissa la tête et céda : il posa ses lèvres contre celles de Draco, doucement, à peine un effleurement. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se retira et rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir fermé. Il observa l'expression légèrement choquée de Draco, et le rougissement diffus de ses joues. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander pourquoi il rougissait que Draco écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Dieu, c'était bon !

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Harry avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux blonds, alors que Draco serrait sa taille encore plus fort. Il s'assit sur le lit, amenant Harry à califourchon tout contre lui et passant sa langue dans sa bouche.

C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient quelque chose sans violence, d'égal à égal, ensemble. La première fois qu'ils avaient envie de tendresse, d'affection, de passion douce.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en eux lors de cette chute. Parce qu'ils étaient tombés ensemble, qu'ils l'avaient tellement voulu, qu'ils avaient aimé ça. Parce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait voulu lâcher l'autre, à aucun moment, pour rien au monde.

Ils ne savaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce changement soudain. Mais dans un sens, ils s'en fichaient. Ils auraient tout le temps de s'en occuper plus tard, demain, quand ils auraient fini de se repaître de la bouche de l'autre.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Draco ?

- Je sais pas trop. J'ai un peu peur, je crois. Mais ça a l'air cool, tu trouves pas ?

- Si. Ça a l'air magnifique.

- Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais on verra bien, hein ?

- On a tout le temps pour ça.

- Ouais. Et comment va Ginny ?

- Sérieusement, on s'en fiche Draco.

- Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

- Je croyais aussi.

- Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive, hein ?

- Tu sais ce que je pense ?

- Hm ?

- Je pense que c'est juste la continuité des choses. »

* * *

Voilà voilà pour ce petit machin, que je ne trouve vraiment pas génial, mais que j'avais en vie de partager tout de même avec vous.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :p

A bientôt j'espère!

Dom Domino.


End file.
